


An Afternoon of Delight

by Selice



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Bath Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selice/pseuds/Selice
Summary: The Mittelfrank Opera Company's starlet welcomes a visit from her most adoring fan one lazy afternoon.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Kudos: 15





	An Afternoon of Delight

There was a knock on the door and Dorothea smiled. Right on time. One last look in the mirror and she headed to the door, her bare feet padding softly on the floor. Her dark curls were piled on her head with several soft tendrils left loose to frame her face. Her black lace nightgown was cut low enough at the top to reveal just enough to entice, while it was just long enough to gracefully fall over her rounded hips... and stopped right there. Dorothea looked very much the picture of wanton femininity and the appreciative look she received from Ferdinand as she opened the door confirmed just that.

"Dorothea, you are absolutely bewitching!"

Her smile was equally bewitching as she answered, "Thank you, kind Sir. I do hope your coming was discreet. I would hate so for people to talk."

"Always, beautiful lady!" he said with a rakish grin as he kissed the back of her hand then slowly moved to the slender fingers.

Dorothea inhaled slightly enjoying the sensation, noting that it promised to be a very pleasant afternoon. Smiling, she said, "Do take off your boots and relax."

"Now my sweet temptress, about this interesting lunch I was promised," Ferdinand said, sliding off his footware.

"Oh, my dear rogue, I do believe that I promised lunch here would be much more interesting and I do keep my promises..." Taking him by the hand, Dorothea led him through her apartment.

She saw Ferdinand's eyes widen as they entered the bathing room. The Mittelfrank Opera Company had spared no expense in renting out the finest accommodations for its star songstress. She had picked this apartment exclusively because it had lots of room and a very large, heated pool. The architecture was exquisite: the edges of the pool were all rounded and smooth and there was a softly curving ramped stone walkway shaped like an overturned "u" that led into the basin. A pair of beautiful brass handrails extended the length of the walkway to prevent slipping. The pool was filled and steaming with bubbles. Next to the start of the walkway was a small table with an assortment of delicious foodstuffs and he noticed fluffy towels were placed around in various locations. Candles and an exotic incense completed the mood. Ferdinand stepped forward and chuckled, "Interesting place for a meal."

"Well, I do like my meals well washed," Dorothea said in a sultry purr as she slid her arms around him from behind. As her hands made their way to his crotch, she leaned into his ear and whispered seductively, "Don't you?"

Her hands stroked his manhood through the leather as she unbuttoned his pants. Both hands slid inside the loosened material to caress the now swollen member. Dorothea smiled as she heard him inhale sharply and felt his muscles contract.

"I hear you're quite the story teller, Ferdinand," the black-haired beauty purred.

"I've been known to spin a tale or two," he answered, his voice husky as he reveled in the sensations the woman was causing in him.

Dorothea's hands searched around inside his pants until she cupped his sac and she expertly massaged his most vulnerable part until she heard a slight groan escape from the man. Then pushing downward, she slid his pants to his ankles, her finger and thumbnails lightly raking the skin as they slid across his flesh. Feeling him shiver slightly, she waited for him to step out of the leather then slid her hands upward over the hard leg muscles. She kissed the back of his legs lightly as her mouth moved in time with her hands. His legs shook slightly as she moved over the flesh.

Her hands slid around and gently caressed his manhood as they moved upward to unbutton the leather vest. Pulling the vest off his shoulders, she once again allowed her nails to rake lightly over the muscles as they slid down his arms.

Caressing his manhood again, Dorothea stepped around in front of him with a wicked smile, "I would love to hear your stories but not the ones you tell the little girls."

Ferdinand's eyes were dark with lust and he grabbed the raven-haired woman, crushing her to him as his mouth found hers. Dorothea moaned slightly as he kissed her deeply, his hands moving forcefully over her body pulling at the soft material. She loved wild men in bed and this one was definitely that.

Breathless, she untangled herself and motioned for him to get in the pool. Dorothea giggled when she saw him recoil slightly at the temperature of the water. "I do like it hot!" Her honey-sweet voice dripped with the double entendre.

Ferdinand's eyes widened as he stepped into the pool and his feet sank into something soft. "What the..."

Dorothea giggled, "I had it specially made. It's a bath mat so the pool isn't so uncomfortable." Her eyes glittered wickedly in the candlelight, "It makes... bathing so much more pleasurable."

Finally situating himself he looked at her and grinned, "I do hope you plan on joining me."

Dorothea slowly stripped off her clothes, allowing the man to feast on her feminine assets. Motioning to the bottle of wine that was chilling she said, "If you would be so kind as to do the honors."

As Ferdinand poured the wine Dorothea slid into the pool facing him, draping her legs over his. Leaning back, she smiled seductively. As he went to hand her the glass, he stopped and set it just out of her reach. Sitting up straighter, he grabbed her legs, pulling her towards him.

His hands slid up the inside of her, legs making her jump. Dorothea's lips parted slightly and her eyes glazed over with lust as the man began teasing the tiny nub of hardness at her mound. Soon she was rocking slowly and a low moan escaped her lips. His teasing ended far too soon, leaving her wanting more and urgently trying to find something to satisfy her need where there was nothing.

Using one arm to hold her to him, Ferdinand took a long swig of the wine, a mischievous glint coming to his eyes, "And what kind of stories would you like me to tell, lovely lady?" Before she could answer he poured the chilled wine over her breasts washing off the bubbles. Dorothea gasped sharply as the cold liquid hit her hot flesh and her nipples hardened.

Dorothea arched her back as she leaned into the tantalizing sensation and pressed her womanhood against him, sliding her body against his with a distinct rhythm. The heat of the water and the sensual motion of their slippery bodies moving together was more than either could stand and Dorothea was soon grabbing him by his hair and pulling his face to her breasts. She grabbed the bottle out of his hand and took a deep drink from it until drops were streaming out of her mouth and spilling across the valley of her cleavage. He immediately moved to lick up the spilled wine and naturally could not resist applying his wonderful lips to her nipples, sucking deeply.

She finished off the liquor and set the bottle aside. Feeling the buzz pleasantly burning through her, she pulled him off her breasts (with a whine of discontent from him), stared into his eyes, and in one impressively swift motion borne from experience, she lined herself up against him and slid hard onto his manhood, forcing him to fill her completely in one smooth stroke. The action caused them both to inhale sharply before their lips met.

They moved together in the low light, their bodies joined as one as Dorothea began rocking a little faster. They broke the kiss and Ferdinand sighed with content as he indulged himself on the sight: her riding motion was causing her breasts to bob in and out of the water and this made him even more aroused as he gripped her hips, pulling her down onto him more forcefully.

The hands on her hips coupled with his upward thrusting was bringing Dorothea closer to the brink. She could feel the pressure building in his body too, as if it were tangable and his thrusting became more urgent. As she well knew, he was a wild one and Dorothea delighted in the abandon he was beginning to show.

Taking hold of her shoulders firmly, Ferdinand began to accentuate her own thrusting until he was literally pounding her down on top of his rock-hardness. Dorothea began to cry out as he let himself go, thrusting so deep within her. Her own hands ran over her body, at times sliding across his stomach to her breasts and then stroking downwards to her hardness, pleasuring her center.

Removing his right hand, Ferdinand's thrusting did not relent as he saw what she was doing and began to stimulate her himself. He stroked her breasts gently, until suddenly giving her nipple an unexpectedly hard squeeze, the slight pain of which only made her cry out with pleasure. His hand roamed down and her erect nub was expertly handled until her whole body began to shake and a long, high moan escaped her lips as she shut her eyes and threw her head back, the contractions of her orgasm squeezing him tightly.

It was a beautiful performance by the songstress.

As her climax continued to shake her, Ferdinand took advantage of the moment to wrap his arms under her elbows and grabbed her shoulders once more. He roughly pounded into her willing flesh until he felt his own tightening and buried his face into her neck, inhaling her sexy scent which made his head spin as he shot hot pulses of his seed shot into her.

Spent, they gently slowed to a stop and clung to each other tightly, their exertions leaving them too breathless to speak. At length, Ferdinand spoke first.

"It seems you are not interested in my tales after all, merely my body," he laughed hoarsely.

"Tales are good to hear, but nonetheless so for being satisfied before the telling begins," she sighed. "And is it so bad that I might only be interested in your body?"

He chuckled at her answer, "I hope you now intend to feed me vixen, as I am in need of energy!"

"Of course! Help yourself while we talk... I'm sure you've helped yourself many times!"

==

The lovers had gotten out of the water and now lay relaxed on the smooth surface of the bathing room's floor, enjoying the curve of the walkway and the thick rug that covered it, while idly munching on whatever fruit, bread, and cheese was on the food tray on the small table. They hadn't even bothered to dry off and the cool air was quite a contrast to their heated and aroused flesh. Ferdinand picked up a ripe peach and a small knife, expertly sliced the peach, and placed the slice to her lips. Running the fruit along those red buds, he enjoyed watching them glisten under the juices. Small drips began to run along his fingers and Dorothea licked at them, flicking her tongue along the digits before Ferdinand slid the slice through her lips forcefully.

Dorothea sat back enjoying the moist golden flesh she was rolling around her mouth. Reaching along Ferdinand's leg, gently stroking his thigh, she was pleased to find that his hardness had not diminished at all.

Finishing her mouthful, she leaned over him to take a strawberry. She gasped aloud as Ferdinand ran another slice of the peach over her nipples, licking the juices with his hot tongue. She stayed in that position, enjoying the coolness of the fruit juice mixed with the pressure being applied to her nipples. She felt Ferdinand's hand slide slowly inside her already parted legs. But instead of his fingers entering her as she had hoped, they continued to move up past her womanhood and settled for occasionally teasing her own hardness. Sitting back, she panted softly as she eyed Ferdinand with smouldering lust. The wild look in her eyes excited him and he longed to take her once again.

"Would you like to play a little game?" he asked.

"What sort of game?" she replied breathlessly.

He leaned over and picked up three cloths which had been used to cover the trays. He folded one over, forming a triangle and leaned into her. He kissed her deeply and she moved to mount him but strong hands held her back. He tied the material around her eyes and in the already dim light, Dorothea's vision became black.

"Ferdinand, I do think you are having some wicked thoughts."

"My thoughts are a thousand times more wicked than whatever you imagine." Chuckling, he lifted her and easily placed her on all fours in front of him. He rubbed her hardness with his own until she was rocking backwards desperately trying to force his entry. Smirking at her shameless wantonness, he moved to carefully position right in the middle of the two brass handrails and gently pushed her down until her body was flush with the upward curve of the walkway. Picking up one of the cloths he spun it quickly into a strong binding. Taking her left hand he tied it to the base of the handrail on the left, enjoying her squeak of pain as he pulled the bond tight. Repeating the same process with the other hand, he noticed his woman was quivering slightly.

Dorothea was a bit fearful being so constrained, but the feeling only added to her arousal as she longed to once more feel his member sliding into her. Ferdinand ran his hand over her cheeks gently and she was surprised when he gave her a short sharp smack... it did not really hurt, but it served to remind her that she was helpless. She was becoming less afraid and more aroused by the second.

Parting her legs, Ferdinand slipped between them. It was a tight squeeze in the pool but he managed to place his knees outside her legs and his feet inside, his shins forming a bar across her calves so that even her legs were now immobile.

"Now my lady, to even the score, I shall also forego the use of my hands."

Almost as he said it, Dorothea felt his swollen shaft return to her entrance. She tried not to rise to the bait but it was expertly wielded and soon she found herself moving back to meet it. Suddenly and deliciously he plunged into her as a diver broke into a pool, inhaling sharply against the erotic feeling. On the upstroke, he was gone, leaving her feeling terribly empty between her legs after the tease he had just given her. Dorothea whimpered in desperation and strained against her bonds as an erotic fog took hold of her mind.

Ignoring her moans, Ferdinand calmly rubbed her to distraction with his hardness traveling the length of the cleft of her plump rear before withdrawing and settling again on her wet opening. Once again he plunged and once again he withdrew. But even as she made to protest, she felt him savagely penetrate her once more, harder and deeper than before. He began to move back and forth in a rhythm she found great pleasure in matching.

Dorothea pushed back strongly. She longed to have him reach for her or to touch his flesh, but true to his word, he kept his hands to himself and the absence of this stimulus merely drove her hips to greater efforts. Many times she tried to move towards the man, to grab, to touch, and each time the bondage of her hands and feet kept her rooted.

The power of his thrusts was forcing her breasts to rub against the silky rug as the sea might roll along the shore. To Dorothea it felt like a crashing wave of pleasure to complement the mounting fire burning in her loins. Soon she felt her contractions build anew and she began to feel waves of their own making sweep over her mind. She no longer knew or cared about anything in the world, only that she was experiencing a pleasure as good as any she had ever known. Distantly she heard the voice of a woman singing her pleasure to the heavens, and in the back of her mind, abstractly realized the woman crying out in ecstasy was none other than herself.

As her muscles clamped around him, Ferdinand pushed harder still. He could hear her cries even as his own voice came to his ears. Once more, but with the second time increasing the sensations, he felt his seed torn from his body in hot bursts. He instinctively thrust as deep as he could into her, groaning with every pulsation inside her, bathing her womb with his essence, until he was spent.

As Ferdinand slowly withdrew out of her, Dorothea simply sagged down gasping harshly. Stroking her gently, Ferdinand removed the bonds and blindfold and kissed her gently, running his hands slowly down her back.

"Oh my," she gasped. "You have talent in great depths!"

"You are too kind, my sweet," he replied as she flexed her wrists, the feeling returning to her hands. "I must say you have more than a few talents yourself. Allow me to dry you and we can eat the rest of our lunch in comfort."

So Ferdinand dried Dorothea and himself and they took a tray of fruit to her bed. Lying together naked but warm in the apartment, Ferdinand told her many tales of adventures dark and mysterious as Dorothea smiled with each one. She would ask questions that were answered only with a sly grin and the mutual desire the couple held for each other grew into an easy camaraderie as the afternoon wore on.


End file.
